


A Pleasant Surprise

by moderngenius94



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Teacher!Mako, brief mention of students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday, Mako gets a surprise visit at the school she teaches at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this the other night while thinking of a similar scene in an rp with a friend.

It had been quite a few years since the war against the alien thread that had tried to take over the world. A lot had changed since then and Mako was not immune to it. She had finished high school and went on to become a kindergarten teacher. She had calmed down, but managed to retain her optimistic outlook on life. She had grown five more inches and she had let her hair grow out until it hit the bottom of her shoulder blades.  


At the moment, said hair was falling out of the French braid she had put it in that morning. Mako simply brushed the strand out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled as the sun glinted off of the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. Ira had proposed a few months earlier and Mako had screamed loudly before accepting and throwing her arms around his neck. Mako lowered her hand and looked around the playground where her twelve students played as they awaited their parents.  


They were all playing nice at the moment, which had Mako slightly suspicious. However, nothing happened and slowly the children left until only two students remained. The twin boys chased each other across the sand, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Mako grinned at their antics as she watched them and prayed that they would remain that way for years to come. Once their father picked them up, Mako headed back to her classroom, undoing a few buttons on her to cool down.  


When she reached it, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She paused before slowly pushing it open and peering inside. Instantly, a smile spread across her face and Mako laughed. “What are you doing here?”  


Ira was standing beside her desk waiting for her. “I got off of work early and thought I would pick you up so you wouldn’t have to walk home.”  


Mako walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “That sounds like a great idea.”  


“I also thought that we could go out to eat so that you wouldn't have to cook today,” he mumbled, facing turning pink.  


Mako's smile softened. “Even better.” She grabbed her purse and binder of assignments she needed to grade over the weekend. “Let's go.”  


She locked her classroom and slid her hand into Ira's. They walked to the car, talking and laughing about their day, ready for a relaxing weekend together.


End file.
